suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1
is an online reality game based on the US format of the television show Big Brother. It will premiere on September 4, 2016. Production The series was officially announced on August 7, 2016 at the reunion of the online game, Turney vs. Suitman: Worlds Collide, which was partially hosted by the series creator . Applications for the houseguests opened on August 20, 2016, and closed one week later on August 27 28 people applied, 12 were cut from the casting, and the remaining 16 went on to become the houseguests competing in the game. The full cast of 16 were revealed on September 2, 2016, ahead of the September 4 premiere. Each "week" (a cycle of 2-3 days) the houseguests compete for the title of Head of Household. The HOH must take on the responsibility of nominating two houseguests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto then has the ability to save one of the two nominees, forcing the HOH to name a replacement nominee, or they may choose not to use it. The final two nominees on the block at the end of each week must then face the votes of all their fellow housemates, excluding the HOH. The person with the most votes is evicted, with the HoH making the final decision in the event of a tie. Once only two houseguests remain, a jury of previously evicted houseguests cast their votes to decide the winner of Big Brother. The series is produced and hosted by , with production assistance from and . Twists Current Status HouseGuests Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="16" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2"| Adrianna | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Andalib | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Chazz | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Eoin | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Jasper | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Jera | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Kelly | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Matt | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Natalie | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Robby | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Roman | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Simon | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Tim | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Will | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="16" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2" rowspan="2" | Eviction Results | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | |- | |} Game History Week 1 Category:Big Brother Seasons